Marriage Trancy
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: (Detesto los Summary s) Luego de que Ciel abandonara a Elizabeth en el altar, la situación económica de su familia decae terriblemente. Finalmente acepta casare con el Conde Trancy. Pero a diferencia de lo que Alois creía, la joven rubia ya no es la misma tonta-llorona que alguna vez conoció. (AVISO: Esta historia es de comedia y romance, con ligeros toques de suspenso/drama.)
1. Reina Blanca, Rey Blanco

**HOLA! Pueden llamarme Mii :) Un saludo muy grande!**

 **Realmente estoy nerviosa pues es mi primer fanfic de Kuroshitsuji y estoy segura de que muchos lectores son un poquito exigentes con sus lecturas.**

 **Aun así, espero les guste este fic.**

 **Sin más!**

 **Disfruten!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- ¿E-está lista para esto, Srita? E-estoy segura de que podríamos esperar un año más o d-dos.

\- Oh, Paula. ¿Cuántas veces te pediré que dejes de llamarme "Señorita" y me digas Lizzy? - Los cabellos dorados se sacudieron con la fresca brisa que entraba por las ventanas del carruaje.

\- B-bueno, s-si. P-pero...-

\- Nada de peros, ya he cumplido mis 18 años y no me permitiré seguir siendo una carga para mis padres.

Paula observo impresionada a su ama; era verdad, la joven Middleford ya había crecido; desarrollando su figura hasta alcanzar la de una mujer esbelta, con la piel crema y unos bellísimos ojos esmeralda que sin duda arrebataban el aliento. Su cabello, antaño atado con dos coletas, se sujetaba en un peinado sencillo que liberaba algunos bucles pulcramente acomodados sobre su delineada espalda hasta la cintura baja.

No era mentira cuando se decía que Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford era la mujer más bella en toda la parte Este de Gran Bretaña.

Y aun así...el joven Ciel Phantomhive la había abandonado en el altar; destruyendo el compromiso que les unía y por ende, quitando la ayuda económica que podría haberles servido de sobremanera a la Familia de la menor.

\- Comprendo, Lady Lizzy...

La rubia sonrió suavemente.

\- Eso está mucho mejor. - Se acomodo sobre el asiento. - Por favor, despiértame cuando lleguemos. - Pidió amable minutos antes de cerrar los ojos, vencida por el cansancio.

Paula bajo la cabeza a sus manos mientras su ama dormía tranquila; volviendo a hundirse en sus tristes recuerdos.

Luego de haber ordenado que se le retirara el pesado vestido blanco bañado en encaje, Elizabeth lloro como nunca antes, encerrándose en su habitación por meses enteros sin salir, ni comer más de lo que era saludable. La castaña había tenido prácticamente que obligarla a bañarse y por lo menos acompañarla a la ventana para que la luz del sol le diera fuerza y algo de color. La consoló durante un año entero. Y para cuando fue víspera de su cumpleaños número 16, Elizabeth se levanto por mano propia y salió de su cuarto; sorprendiendo a su fiel sirvienta en la cocina con una débil sonrisa y una mirada que ya no brillaba.

"- Estoy lista para salir de nuevo al mundo, Paula...A partir de ahora, ya nada podrá lastimarme." Había dicho, y fue entonces cuando la castaña apretó el mango de la cuchara de madera con más fuerza que nunca, formando una cicatriz que duraría por siempre en su mano derecha.

Elizabeth ya no sería la misma...no importaba lo que hiciera, dijera o se esforzara por aparentar, la menor jamás volvería a sonreír sinceramente, y eso, es lo que más le dolía a Paula.

Acaricio con suavidad maternal la mano de la rubia y cerró los ojos un momento, imaginando a la chica cuando sonreía alegre y su felicidad llenaba hasta el corazón mas tétrico; inclusive (y ella lo sabia) logrando conmover a Sebastian.

\- Ay, Señorita...- Suspiro.

Paula deslizo el guante de su mano derecha, la cicatriz era horrible, pero recordaba aun la ferviente mescla de frustración y miedo que había sentido el día que vio a su Ama bajar con el cabello enmarañado, y empapada como si hubiese estado corriendo en la lluvia; pero sobre todo, con los ojos tan vacios que le asemejaban a los de una viuda.

Desde ese día, se juro que no la abandonaría hasta que Elizabeth misma se lo pidiera. Incluso cuando sus padres la comprometieron con el Conde de la Familia Trancy. Incluso cuando hoy, a una semana de haber cumplido los 18 años, la joven había tomado la decisión de viajar a la mansión de su prometido para organizar los planes de la boda y "conocer" mejor a su futuro marido.

Por supuesto que se acordaban de Alois, pero desde hacía 3 años que no tenían contacto con él y el único apoyo que podían esperar eran las divulgaciones que se decían por ahí.

El Conde era conocido por ser alguien extravagante, mujeriego y sobre todo, arrogante. Paula se había entristecido mucho cuando Lady Elizabeth había aceptado la noticia con tanto desinterés.

"- Ya estoy en edad de haber contraído matrimonio, Paula.. Sobre todo siendo una dejada. - La rubia coloco su taza de té sobre el plato. - Además, necesitamos ese dinero, la servidumbre ya de por si esta a la mitad, pronto comenzaran a irse; ellos también tienen hijos que mantener. - Sonrió amable y falsa."

Una gota caliente reboto en las manos de Paula; su joven Ama era el ser más fuerte que jamás había conocido, y tan amable como para aceptar vivir con un degenerado que ni siquiera amaba. Se limpio los ojos y levanto la mirada decidida. ¡Ella no necesitaba paga! ¡Trabajaría día y noche para que su ama fuese la mujer más feliz del mundo! ¡Y por su nombre juraba que no le faltaría nada!

.

.

.

La joven pelirroja gimió en un grito lascivo y Alois sonrió satisfecho.

Una mano firme toco a la puerta y la mirada del Conde cambio a la mas fría que podría imaginarse.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Claude? - Gruño, saliendo del interior de la sirvienta.

\- Una disculpa por la molestia, joven Amo; pero la Marquesa de Scottney, Elizabeth Middleford, ha llegado.

El rubio gruño, levantándose sin ningún pudor y caminando desnudo hacia su mayordomo. La joven sirvienta trato de ocultarse en la oscuridad que le brindaban las cortinas de la cama y la habitación.

\- Ugh, sé que soy un semental, Claude. ¿Pero no podrías hacerla esperar una hora o dos? - Coloco sus manos en su cadera. - De todas maneras, no recuerdo haberte pedido que la dejaras entrar. - Sacudió su cabello con la mano, perezoso. - Rememórame, ¿Es esa castaña del baile de antier?

Claude fulmino con la mirada que le caracterizaba al menor; suspiro silenciosamente, aun con 23 años, el rubio jamás cambiaria. Ya no tenía tanta dependencia a él y eso, por el averno que era de agradecerse; pero en cambio, ahora saciaba su falta de amor con cualquier damisela que se le cruzara por el camino. Eso no podría importarle menos a un demonio, pero aun así, era insoportable cuando el menor le pedía que las sacara, sobornara o incluso, desapareciera luego de una noche o dos de juegos.

\- Su prometida, joven Amo. Considero que es una falta de respeto el dejarla esperando abajo. - Opino y el golpe fue inmediato.

\- ¡¿T-tu qué...?! ¡¿QUIEN TE HA DADO EL DERECHO DE "PENSAR", EH CLAUDE?! ¡Tú me sirves a mí, perro inmundo! ¡Muévete y vísteme!

La pobre chica cometió el error de emitir un pequeño gemido de susto al contemplar la verdadera personalidad del mayor frente a ella. Alois se detuvo con la mitad de la camisa abotonada por su mayordomo, y se giro lentamente a mirarla sobre el hombro.

\- ¿Sigues aquí, eh?...- El cabello cubría su mirada y pronto, la expresión tranquila que había adoptado segundos antes se torno en una retorcida sonrisa viperina. - Claude...cuando termines de arreglarme, ya sabes que hacer. - Deslizo la lengua con el sello brillante marcado en ella sobre sus labios albinos.

\- _Yes, your Highness..._

.

.

.

Elizabeth se vio sorprendida por todas las atenciones que la mucama Hannah y los mayordomos trillizos tenían para con ambas. Llevaba más de un año cuidando por ella misma, cambiándose sola y preparándose de comer con sus propias manos (a pesar de la insistencia de Paula por servirle) Había probado la autosuficiencia y eso le había gustado mucho; ahora mismo, le parecían una exageración tantas atenciones.

\- E-esto...

Los trillizos la rodearon, inclinándose hasta la altura de su rostro dando a entender que escucharían atentamente cualquier petición que la rubia tuviera que decir.

\- N-no creo que esto s-sea necesario. Y-yo-

\- Al contrario, Lady Middleford. Usted es la prometida de nuestro Amo y con todo respeto, futura Condesa Trancy; es nuestro placer poder servirla a partir de ahora. - Murmuro la mucama con la voz dulce y calma, remarcando lo ultimo con cierto toque de acidez al mirar a Paula.

La castaña inflo un poco las mejillas, con que así comenzaban las enemistades laborales.

\- Si es de esta manera, insisto. - Lizzy se levanto de la silla y los mayordomos se irguieron igual. - Por favor, siéntense. Me ponen nerviosa tantas atenciones y si nos vamos a tratar por tanto tiempo, me gustaría que nos llevaramos bien. - Las delicadas manos jalaron una silla, invitando a Timber a tomar asiento junto a ellas.

El trió se miro entre ellos, poniéndose de acuerdo mentalmente en que deberían hacer. Finalmente, observaron a su Señora y esta negó casi imperceptible, los mayordomos se giraron hacia la menor e hicieron una reverencia pronunciada como disculpa por denegar su petición.

\- Dispénsenos, Lady Middleford. No podemos permitirnos tantas _libertades_ pues solo vivimos para _servirla_ ; jamás la ofenderíamos con una _falta de educación_ tan grave. - Sentencio la mucama y por cada énfasis, la pobre castaña sentía un ladrillazo en la cabeza.

Paula se levanto y justo a tiempo, pues un fuerte portazo anuncio la llegada del Conde Trancy; este busco por toda la estancia finamente iluminada y con vista a su enorme jardín. Se deslizo escaleras abajo por el barandal y se planto frente a su prometida.

Elizabeth contuvo la respiración, Alois era la otra cara de la moneda a comparación de todos los Condes que había conocido jamás. Su cabello, largo y sujeto por una coleta le daba personalidad y su vestimenta estaba adaptada con una camisa de manga ancha aferradas a sus muñecas, un chaleco verde que cernía su figura, un extravagante listón negro de encaje en su cuello, pantalones negros pulcros y a medida, y botas altas de tacón; en síntesis, Alois en versión crecida. El arete de oro y piedras rojas en gota en su oído izquierdo le daban una apariencia bastante rebelde.

\- Vaya, no eres nada fea. - Sonrió mordazmente.

Sin duda, eso había arruinado la primera impresión. La menor volvió a serenarse y observo con firmeza al rubio frente suyo.

\- Sin duda un placer, Conde Trancy. - Extendió la mano y el hombre frunció el seño.

Paula mantenía una mirada discreta a un lado de su Ama, Alois era todo lo que habían dicho y podía sentir que también habían cosas de él que aun no conocía nadie, eso le asustaba.

El mayor acepto la mano y la beso con una sonrisa lasciva en los labios; sin duda, la ex-prometida del estúpido de los Phantomhive era un premio de precio completo, ahora recordaba por que la había escogido, la fuerza del apellido Middleford favorecería a la Familia Trancy y abriría fronteras de poder. Como ganancia extra, la mocosa frente suyo había dejado de verse como una muñequita de juguete y ahora aparentaba ser el objeto delicado y de gran valor que él pensaba.

Una muñeca de porcelana a su disposición.

Pronto cayó en cuenta de la presencia junto a su nueva adquisición.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Su mirada se endureció y Elizabeth soltó su mano, reconocía los berrinches cuando estaban a punto de suceder.

\- Ella es mi dama de compañía, Alois. - Aclaro y pronto sintió la fiereza de esos ojos aqua sobre los suyos.

Paula se encogió cuando el Conde la recorrió entera con la mirada.

\- M-mi nombre es Paula, Conde Trancy.

\- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Te di permiso de hablar? ¿O es que tengo cara de que me importe?

La mayor bajo la cabeza nerviosa ante la imponente voz del hombre.

\- Alois. - Elizabeth volvió a captar su atención y el rubio tuvo que respirar profundo para no agarrar a bofetones a su prometida. - Tengo un regalo para ti. - Eso sí le interesaba. Relajo los hombros un poco y accedió a sentarse para desayunar.

.

Elizabeth le extendió un pañuelo y el mayor lo tomo extrañado por la simpleza del obsequio. Extendió la tela y un suave tintineo en el suelo le advirtió que había tirado el tan preciado obsequio. Uno de sus sirvientes se lo entrego y observo con cuidado cada detalle del anillo que tenía entre sus manos.

Paula se mordió con fuerza el labio, ese era-...

\- Un gesto modesto, pero es de esperarse. Me ha gustado. - Thompson se acerco con una bandeja de plata y Alois deposito los objetos como quien se deshace de una servilleta. Elizabeth apretó el verdadero obsequio dentro de sus manos. Como lo imaginaba.

Claude apareció por la puerta y sin faltas se presento ante ambas damas. Paula se levanto de inmediato y correspondió el saludo con una leve reverencia. Alois volvió a mirarla con odio.

\- Paula.

\- ¡S-si!

\- Escribiré una carta a los jefes de la casa Middleford y tu se las entregaras de inmediato. No hará falta que vuelva, mis sirvientes atenderán correctamente a mi mujer a partir de ahora.

Elizabeth se dio cuenta de la mirada viperina que el mayor poseía. Oh no, no lo haría.

\- Te pediré que respetes mas a mi servidumbre, Conde Trancy. - Tomo su taza de té y el rubio se impresiono de cómo le había hablado la, anteriormente, sumisa chica. - Paula se queda, te guste o no. Estamos comprometidos, pero deberías revisar mejor lo que firmas; no estoy obligada a aceptar nada de lo que tú puedas pedirme si no es con mi consentimiento. - Aclaró, contemplando tranquila como es que en la boca del adulto se formaba una mueca. - Además, Paula es mi dama de compañía, prácticamente de mi propiedad; por lo que, ella tampoco debe obedecerte. - Bajo la taza y fue consciente de como la mano del mayor se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara.

Alois volvió a sorprenderse al ver su muñeca ser sujeta por la rubia.

\- Ya no tengo que fingir ser algo que no soy, Conde...le pido que usted tampoco lo haga. - Su mirada vacía logro llamar la atención del demonio. - Sé que es una víbora sin sentimientos y solo le informo, trate de hacer algo que no me guste, intente lastimar a las personas que me importan... - Alois por primera vez sintió el dulce aliento de la chica rozar su nariz. - ...y yo personalmente le demostrare porque me dicen "el demonio dorado de Middleford."

Claude se interpuso, cruzando un brazo frente a su Amo y Paula hizo lo propio con la rubia, todo el temor había desaparecido y miraba decidida a los ojos dorados del mayordomo.

Alois temblaba de rabia; había olvidado el linaje de los Middleford y su raza de guerreros o lo que sea.

Mataría a esa puta. ¡Lo haría!

\- C-Claude, t-te ordeno que-

La castaña acaricio el hombro de Elizabeth y de inmediato, una luz blanca ilumino el pecho de ambas. El mayordomo frunció levemente el seño.

\- Ni te esfuerces, querido. - Elizabeth sonrió cruel y pronto Alois se dio cuenta de la verdadera realidad.

Él no tenía el tablero a favor. ¡¿Qué coño hacia un ángel bajo su techo?!

\- No hagamos esto más grande. Paula se queda, tu y yo nos casamos. Y no tendremos que volver a vernos a la cara nunca más. - Elizabeth ya no lo miraba, sino que parecía a punto de desmayarse, observando el suelo ausente. - Puedes tener a todas las concubinas que quieras y me dejaras en paz, ¿te parece un trato justo?

Todo a su alrededor desapareció. Solo estaban ellos cuatro. La forma demoniaca de Claude se entremezclo con la humana, sus colmillos se extendieron y múltiples ojos se extendieron en todo su rostro. Las patas brotaron dolorosamente de su espalda y Paula extendió sus alas. Alois observo serio y amenazante a Elizabeth mientras ella permanecía con el rostro pasivo y resignado de un alma en pena.

En cuestión de segundos, todo volvió a la normalidad y ambos humanos sintieron el oxigeno regresar a sus pulmones.

\- Sea Bienvenida a la Mansion Trancy, Lady Trancy. - Reverencio peligroso el demonio.

Alois no sabía perder, pero en estos años había aprendido a jugar también. Sabía que debería esperar antes de hacer su próxima movida. Apretó los puños y sintió el sabor del hierro en su boca.

\- De acuerdo.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Realmente yo amo esta pareja, y realmente odio esta serie. He llorado y llorado y reído y fangirleado como no tienen una idea, pero curiosamente, deteste el final que le dieron a la segunda temporada (razón por la cual aun no me animo a ver la tercera.)**

 **Como sea, espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Críticas? Sugerencias? Cualquier cosa me sirve ya que realmente me gusta escuchar a mis lectores.**

 **:) Bueno, sin más!**

 **Mii, Fuera.**

 **Reviews, por favor!**


	2. Jugada peligrosa

**HOLIS! HA PASADO MUCHO TIEMPO!**

 **AHORA! RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEWS!**

 **\- adam Stockbauer: Muchas gracias! Espero este capítulo igual te guste!**

 **\- AlexaMiddleford-19 : OMG! Al fin! Estoy realmente contenta de encontrar a alguien que le guste igual Lizzy! Me encanta! Espero sinceramente este capítulo igual te guste!**

 **\- kona kana lee : Hola! *Abraza* Lo siento, soy muy cariñosa! Ya lo irán viendo jajaja, pero no te preocupes, también tengo lectores o lectoras a las que no les gusta mucho el contacto, si tu eres así, por favor házmelo saber y me detendré *sonríe dulcemente* Ahora! Espero este capítulo igual te guste! Aun no me animo a ver la tercera temporada, mas porque soy rara y bueno, blah blah blah jajajaja este capítulo promete mucho! Espero saber de ti de nuevo!**

 **\- lala : AQUÍ TIENES TU CONTINUACION! Jajajajaja Espero te guste igual! Waju!**

 **\- meikita. kiara: Gracias! Espero este cap te guste igual!**

 **\- R. Malina Westerna c : Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Aun no me animo mucho, peeeeero, algún dia lo hare! Jajaja espero! Y si la uni me suelta algún día jajajaja Como seaaaa. Espero este capitulo te guste igual!**

 **\- Sissy : YEIH! Gracias! Este capítulo será algo más largo pero igual me gustó mucho escribirlo, espero te sea grato leerlo a ti igual!**

 **\- FlorLove152 : WIIII! Jajajaja Que alegría! *Salta por todo el lugar***

 **\- vernica : AQUÍ TIENES! :D**

 **\- LarousseLucy : Dejarlo? Nunca! Solo me tome una pausota jajaja he tenido algunos problemas, pero enserio amo esta pareja! Realmente gracias por comentar! Jamas pensé tener tanto éxito!**

 **.**

 **ANTES QUE NADA! Me gustaría agradecerles a todas por sus Reviews! La verdad jamas pensé tener tanto éxito y yo realmente creía que esta sería una historia ignorada por la propuesta de parejas. Aun asi, espero continúen conmigo luego de tanto tiempo (Ya saben, bloqueo de escritor y hace poco perdí a una persona que yo apreciaba mucho, también he estado de luto y otras situaciones jajaja) Aun asi, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO! CONTINUARE ESTE FIC HASTA ACABARLO! ADORO ESTA PAREJA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lizzy caminaba tranquila por los jardines Trancy, las flores estaban preciosas el día de hoy.

\- Bellisimas ¿no es así, señorita? - Paula acaricio uno de los tulipanes blancos que se animaba con la cálida luz del sol.

La rubia se agacho cerca del arbusto de galicias, eran de bellísimos colores rosados, amarillos y azules, pero la que más le llamo la atención, fue una pequeña de color violeta, cerrada aun, sin mostrar su centro vulnerable como las demás.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos mientras aspiraba el perfume de las flores, era tan amable...tan tranquilo...

\- ¡Agh! ¡Le dije a Claude que podara estas porquerías desde hace meses!

Oh, no...Paula bajo la cabeza decepcionada, ¡durante más de once meses había estado luchando para que su ama se sintiera mejor con el suceso de Ciel! Y ahora, fuera de la mansión que tantos recuerdos le traían a Elizabeth del joven Conde, por fin sus planes estaban funcionando. ¡Solo para que ahora existiera otro pequeño y, Dios perdonara, molesto problema! Y si, ese problema tenia nombre.

La joven marquesa se enderezo de inmediato, volviendo a endurecer su mirada ante el conde que estaba a un lado suyo. Apenas tenía un mes viviendo bajo la custodia de rubio y ya le resultaba insoportable hasta la medula.

El conde pisaba con desagrado aquellas hermosas rosas que había estado observando antaño; en el pasado, quizás hubiera llorado y pedido que se detuviera, pero ahora...

\- Son lindas... - Comento escueta.

Alois dirijo su mirada venenosa a su prometida; evidentemente había mentido, nunca le había pedido a Claude nada, sin embargo, joderle la existencia a la menor le era una diversión- ¡No! un derecho que se había autoproclamado poseer. Al menos algo bueno debía de salir de involucrarse con esa mugrosa mujer.

\- No me interesa tu opinión. Esta sigue siendo mi mansión, únicamente de mi propiedad. - Chasqueo sus dedos y de inmediato los trillizos hicieron acto de presencia con palas y tijeras de podar. - Y lo que yo digo es ley. - Sonrió con esa personalidad muerta y rencorosa que la menor se había acostumbrado a ver.

Cuando Alois chasqueo de nuevo los dedos, el trió de mayordomos comenzó a destruir las bellísimas galicias, junto a los tulipanes y las orquídeas a tirones

Paula se llevo las manos a la boca, horrorizada y Elizabeth bajo la mirada hasta sus pies, en donde rodaron un par de pétalos muertos, entre ellos, los violetas de su pequeña flor.

El conde la observo con mucho cuidado, buscando alguna mueca, una lágrima, puchero, cejas fruncidas...nada. Ni una sola expresión.

\- El almuerzo está servido, Amo. - Anuncio Claude a un lado del rubio.

\- Excelente, ya moría de hambre. - Y de nuevo, una amable sonrisa falsa se dibujo en la cara del Conde. No había logrado perturbarla, pero arrebatarle un gusto a la menor le era más que suficiente por ahora.

Claude espero a que su Amo hubiese cruzado la esquina de los rosales rumbo a la mansión para volver su mirada fría hacia ambas damas; de inmediato Paula frunció el seño, las piernas le temblaban, pero como impulso, acerco a su Ama a su pecho.

\- ¿Les gustaría que las acompañe al comedor, Lady Trancy?

\- En lo absoluto. Y por favor, por lo que dure, llámame Srita. Middleford.

El pelinegro asintió en una especie de sutil reverencia, regresando su atención a Paula.

Un ángel y un demonio, frente a frente, sin tratar de matarse; pero que ironía.

.

Elizabeth termino de leer su último libro con tristeza, ya no tenía nada más que le recordara a su hogar.

Paula noto como bajaba la cabeza sutilmente, pronto noto el por qué. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

\- ¡N-no se preocupe, Señorita! V-vamos a la biblioteca, ¿le parece? Escuche que al señorito "los espejos se derriten por mi", le fascina leer y es coleccionista de grandes obras literarias.

La rubia contemplo a su amiga de manera vacía, sus labios estaban curveados, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

\- ¡Vamos! - Paula la levanto de ambas manos y la jalo fuera del cuarto.

Mientras corrían por los pasillos, Elizabeth sonrió sutilmente al darse cuenta de los intentos de la castaña por animarla.

.

Alois salió de su despacho exhausto. No era su estilo leer tantos documentos aburridos, pero por todo aquello de los preparativos para la boda, tenía que revisar en que es lo que gastaba su "querida" prometida la fortuna Trancy; aparte de lo que sus amantes exigían por bastardos que él ni conocía y demás.

Enojado, camino a grandes zancadas por el pasillo.

\- Claude. - Llamo y el demonio hizo acto de presencia en cuestión de nada.

\- ¿Que necesita, joven Amo?

\- ¿Cuantas propiedades poseo lejos de aquí?

\- Me parece que son siete, Amo.

\- Excelente. ¿Cuál es la más vieja y modesta? - Alois cambio de pasillo y el mayordomo giro junto suyo.

\- Cantrent Palace, Señor. ¿Desea la remodelación de esta?

\- No. Dejémosla así.

Claude permaneció callado, mirando con calculadora frialdad al mortal frente a él; conocía esa mirada, Alois estaba maquinando algo enfermizo.

\- ¡Argh! ¿Dónde está? - Gruño enojado.

\- ¿El que, Amo Trancy?

\- ¿Como que "el que"? ¡Ella! ¡¿Dónde demonios esta?! ¡Yo no autorice la compra de todos esos pasteles? ¡Detesto el dulce! ¿Planea engordar más, o qué?

Claude hubiera sonreído si su personalidad se lo hubiera permitido, pero como no era el caso, se aclaro la garganta. Su amo jamás dejaría de ser el niñato mimado y maleducado de siempre.

.

.

.

Paula se detuvo dudosa, ¡¿que era esto, una mansión o un laberinto?!

\- ¿Nos perdimos? - Elizabeth estaba débil, casi adormilada.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡N-no! ¡No se preocupe, no se preocupe, lo tengo todo bajo control! - Rio nerviosa la mayor, negando con una mano.

Tan pronto pudo girarse de nuevo, se mordió los labios con fuerza para no romper a llorar. ¡¿P-porque, Dios?! ¡¿Porque?! ¡Ay! ¡Ojala hubiese estudiado mejor los planos de la mansión cuando pudo!

Lizzy se sostuvo en la pared por un momento, se sentía mareada y un molesto hormigueo la recorría entera. Levantó la cabeza para llamar a Paula, pero cuando se dio cuenta, ella ya no estaba.

Recargo su cuerpo en la fría pared; el empapelado estaba fresco y no sabía porque, pero sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar.

\- ¡Señorita, lo encontré...! ¡El camino a la biblioteca!

Creyó escuchar la voz de su mucama, pero, ¿dónde...?

\- ¡Señorita Elizabeth!

Sintió el impacto del suelo contra su mejilla, estaba muy cansada...pero...¿El sol se estaba escondiendo? ¿Qué pasaba con las velas?

Unas fuertes manos rodearon su cuerpo y la levantaron del suelo.

\- ¿Ciel...?

Ya nada tenía sentido...

.

.

.

La rubia recobro el aliento en una bocanada severa y fría. Las mullidas almohadas la recibieron a la par que la tenue luz ámbar de una vela alumbraba entre tanta oscuridad su cuerpo inerte.

\- ¿Donde...?

\- Señorita Elizabeth. - La voz tranquila y maternal de Paula le llamo la atención. - El médico le ha recetado descansar, la presión de la boda no le ha dejado dormir bien y por ello, ha tenido una descompensación terrible. - La mucama bajo la cabeza. - Lo lamento, jamás debí dejarla sola.

Elizabeth respiro profundo, examinando los pros y los contras de sus propias acciones; pronto, sustituyo su expresión por una leve sonrisa.

\- No te preocupes, Paula. No es tu culpa. Todo es por el idiota con el que me voy a casar, estoy segura de que si él se dignara a ayudarme, esto no habría pasado.

La mucama sintió un fuerte tirón en el pecho, e-ella mentía...le estaba mintiendo.

\- Ah, pero no importa. Hare como dice el doctor y me recuperare pronto. – Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la fiebre y esa mirada esmeralda era capaz de derretir al alma más frívola y macabra…- Ahora, ¿podrías traerme algo de cenar, por favor? No estoy muy segura de que hora es, pero siento que podría volverme a desmayar de lo hambrienta que estoy. - Casi parecía verdad que aquella Lizzy tan dulce hubiese vuelto.

La castaña asintió levemente antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación mientras aguantaba la respiración.

.

.

.

Pasaban de las 10 de la noche y la mansión Trancy apenas estaba iluminada por la débil luz de las velas.

La castaña comenzó a caminar a paso veloz, alejándose lo más que pudiese de la habitación de Elizabeth; quería regresar lo antes posible.

Avanzo por los pasillos, que iluminados por los lúgubres candelabros, daban una apariencia más sombría de lo que de por sí ya era esa mansión de noche.

La mucama comenzó a tararear una amble canción y tan pronto se sintió fuera del rango de Lizzy, esta dulce tonada se comenzó a entintar de amargos sollozos.

Se resguardo bajo la luz de una lámpara, rodeada de oscuridad; y se sostuvo de la pared con una de sus manos mientras cubría sus boca con la otra.

No estaba en su naturaleza ser egoísta, mucho menos rendirse fácilmente. Pero...no era justo.

Ella estaba haciendo todo, todo para que su Ama se sintiera a gusto; le cantaba, bailaba para ella, la escuchaba, ayudaba en lo más mínimo que le pidiera. Había aceptado hacer un pacto con ella, acortando sus milenios de vida a la mitad, ¡incluso había accedido a permanecer bajo el mismo techo que 5 demonios juntos y un portador!

Ahora, Elizabeth le había mentido solo para que no se sintiera mal. A ella, su ángel guardián.

Las lágrimas calientes resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta caer como gotas en el suelo. Paula trataba de secarse con las mangas de su vestido, pero la tristeza la golpeaba como si de un martillo se tratase.

\- E-esto no puede ser...- gimió, sorprendiéndose de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

\- Señorita Paula.

La nombrada salto hacia atrás y juraba que hubiera roto el jarrón junto a su cadera de no ser porque Claude lo sostuvo a tiempo.

El mayordomo observo a la joven mucama, la cual temblaba igual que un conejo bajo la luz de las velas.

\- ¡Se-Señor Claude! - Exclamo aun después de verlo, estaba tan nerviosa que comenzó a secarse con sus mangas humedecidas, solo consiguiendo irritar y enrojecer sus mejillas.

El pelinegro suspiro casi imperceptiblemente, y cerrando los ojos, saco su pañuelo del interior de su bolsillo interno.

\- Permítame...- Le extendió la tela blanca y la menor se detuvo casi de inmediato.

Sorprendida, contemplo al mayordomo y la tela varias veces, intercambiando miradas frenéticamente; primero con extraña curiosidad para después cambiarla a una cara de terror absoluto. Se apego a la pared, negando con ambas manos de manera exagerada.

\- ¡N-no, no, no se moleste! Me encuentro perfectamente. Mu-muchas gracias, Señor.

El demonio no cambio su expresión.

Claude guardo su pañuelo y Paula se sintió menos tensa. Los ángeles tenían prohibido tocar a los demonios, era bien sabido que si esto ocurría, los seres de luz podrían morir en ese preciso instante. Aunque...quizás solo era un rumor. ¡De cualquier forma, no se expondría tan fácil!

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

La voz profunda del mayordomo saco de sus pensamientos a la castaña como un balde de agua fría.

\- ¿Se ha perdido de nuevo?

Paula inflo las mejillas luego de procesar la pregunta, algo en el tono de voz del demonio, a pesar de su semblante frio, le advertía que se estaba burlando de ella.

\- ¡C-claro que no!

Claude se estaba divirtiendo bastante, en toda su vida inmortal, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a un ángel tan de cerca; era verdad lo de la pureza en las facciones y la mirada pacifica. Apretó un poco mas fuerte el candelabro entre sus dedos, pocas cosas lograban emocionarlo, pero aun así, el hecho de compartir techo con un ser de luz sin poder tocarlo le fascinaba de extraña manera.

\- Si usted está fuera de la habitación de Lady Middleford, es porque se ha despertado y desea algo. - Concluyo, permitiéndose ser un poco directo con sus vocablos.

\- N-no sea atrevido, por favor.

\- Al contrario. - Sonrió casi imperceptible, revelando aquella mirada demoniaca que logro erizarle la piel a la mucama. - Es mi deber y placer, como mayordomo de la familia Trancy, servir impecablemente a la futura esposa del Amo.

\- N-no es necesario. - Paula trago duro y unas suaves marcas sobre su frente, parecidas a joyas turquesas, aparecieron como medio de defensa ante el demonio. - D-deje de aparentar ser algo que no es, por favor. No creo que sea racional pelear si las cosas siguen en paz, Señor Claude. - Su mirada, piadosa, mostraba una determinación que en esos momentos carecía en todo su tembloroso cuerpo.

Claude sonrió para sus adentros de manera cruel, apenas había revelado su verdadera forma, aquella torpe mucama había marcado su existencia en su mente; el alma de los ángeles era algo muy difícil de conseguir; se decía, que era un sabor por mayor al de un Amo, un sabor capaz de congelar las extremidades y convertir en Dios por un pequeño periodo de tiempo a quien la degustara...con el precio de extinguir todo rastro de vida al terminarse el efecto; un precio demasiado alto, incluso para un cazador de su clase.

\- Discúlpeme, Señorita Paula. - Se acomodo las gafas con lentitud calculadora.

Un precio que se moría por apostar...

\- Pensé que usted necesitaría ayuda. Lamento la penosa situación a la cual se vio obligada a llegar por mis acciones. - Tal vez ella podía leer la verdad en las almas de las personas...pero jamás podría leer entre las mentiras de un demonio.

\- ¡Pues para que lo sepa! N-no necesito na-nada, gracias. - Avanzo por el oscuro pasillo, dejando atrás al mayordomo con la cabeza en alto.

A los pocos minutos, Claude ya tenía de vuelta a la chica, parada muy cerca suyo y temblando como un flan.

\- E-esto... ¿podría guiarme a la cocina, por favor?

Ahora sí que el mayordomo se había sorprendido, no esperaba que los ángeles fuesen tan cobardes ante la oscuridad. Quizás solo era cosa de esta torpe mucama.

.

.

.

El frio se colaba por todas partes, la mirada vacía de la rubia pronto se lleno de enojo contenido.

Elizabeth pego un fuerte golpe a las sabanas de su cama. Los recuerdos fluían por su mente.

¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué había pronunciado su nombre?!

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a atormentarme?...- Susurro casi como un sollozo.

Le había mentido a Paula...y lo peor, sabía que ella se había dado cuenta...

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y grito lo más que su garganta pudo amortiguar.

Un pequeño dolor a un costado de su brazo le hizo reaccionar, la tela enrollada le advertía de una herida profunda que el médico había tenido que hacerle; una sangria*

\- Maldición...

Un fuerte silbido le saco de su ensimismamiento como si de una trompeta se tratara, al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con el causante de su estado.

\- Estas llena de sorpresas, _querida._

Lizzy sabía que se refería a su vocabulario; no sabía porque, pero el verse descubierta le irrito sobremanera. ¡Ese maldito narcisista! ¡Ni siquiera lo había escuchado usar la puerta!

\- ¿Qué haces en mis aposentos, Alois? - Cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas.

El mayor sonrió provocativamente.

\- Tranquila, no eres la primera mujer que veo en camisón ¿sabes? -

La rubia se sintió invadida al ver que se acercaba más a ella.

\- He venido para ver cómo te encontrabas, eso es todo.

\- ¿Por qué? - No era tonta, sabía que el rubio tramaba algo.

Alois freno sus pasos a un metro de distancia de la joven, Elizabeth se vio atrapada, no había nada cerca suyo que pudiese usar para defenderse; y su cuerpo no era una opción puesto que apenas podía mantenerse consiente.

El rubio sonreía con superioridad, viéndola tan débil y sumisa como debería haber sido desde un inicio. Acerco su mano a la de la joven y ella retrocedió en un intento por apartarse, el rubio reacciono brusco esta vez, levantándole el brazo de un tirón.

\- ¡A-Alois!

\- Wow...mira lo que tenemos aquí...- El mayor no negaba que verla tan sumisa le estaba gustando, pero por su bien jurídico, no podía matarla o maltratarla mucho. Solo la asustaría un poco.

Elizabeth tenía el cabello suelto, revelando una larga cabellera rubia que se extendía sobre la cama como si de un mar de oro se tratara y sus largas pestañas doradas, lucían bien bañadas en lágrimas.

El Conde aprovecho para examinarla más a fondo, lucia mucho mejor que cuando la encontró en el pasillo. Fingió no verla y se marcho, sin embargo, lo que le fastidio, fue el haberse dado cuenta que segundos antes, había llamado a Claude para que la levantara y contactara a un medico.

Ahora le mostraría la crueldad de la que era capaz; la indiferencia que debió haber demostrado desde un inicio.

Le extendió un papel y una pluma entintada, acercando su rostro al de ella con un jalón hacia arriba de su brazo herido.

\- Mírame...

Elizabeth no quería llorar, no le daría el gusto al bastardo que la estaba lastimando; pero por el movimiento, el vendaje se había desecho, y la sangría estaba volviendo a abrirse.

.

.

.

Paula contemplaba maravillada como es que Claude preparaba 3 platillos a la vez. El mayor la observo de reojo, esa mujer era demasiado transparente.

\- ¡Es fabuloso!

El demonio se dejo lucir un poco cuando vertió la natilla sobre el postre de chocolate, Paula aplaudió emocionada.

\- ¿Puedo intentarlo?

Claude freno levemente el movimiento de sus manos, se giro hacia ella y levanto una mano enguantada.

\- Me temo que no puedo permitirlo.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Porque? Quiero ayudar, Señor Claude.

El pelinegro contemplo profundamente esos ojos castaños, estaban tan determinados, tan llenos de vida. Rebusco en un rápido parpadeo por su cocina.

\- Quizás pueda permitirte colocar la frutilla en la torta...

Los ojos de Paula brillaron de emoción y luego de ajustarse el delantal, se giro hacia Claude.

\- ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! - Sonrió al demonio y este, luego de mirarla por unos segundos, volvió a su trabajo con la copa de chocolate.

.

.

.

\- ¡MIRAME!

Los ojos esmeraldas de la menor envolvieron los aqua de Alois, estaba adolorida, mareada y cansada, no quería tener nada que ver con este abusador barato, pero aun así...

\- Vas a firmar este documento en donde admites querer el divorcio un mes después de la boda. – Ordeno.

Elizabeth sintió pesados los parpados, su condición comenzaba a empeorar. La cercanía de Alois le estaba sofocando.

\- Tendrás 200 libras al mes, una casa en el campo en Inglaterra sur y a tu querida sirvienta. Serás jodidamente fe-

\- No.

Alois se sorprendió ante la negativa de la joven, ahora mismo estaba tan débil y en total desventaja contra él. ¡¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a decirle que no?!¡Le estaba ofreciendo más de lo que a cualquiera de sus amantes jamás les daría!

\- ¡¿Que dices?!

\- N-no lo hare...

El rubio zarandeo el cuerpo de Lizzy con más fuerza de la que creyó utilizar jamás contra una mujer (incluso Hannah).

\- ¡Eres una dejada! ¡Una pútrida mujerzuela que fue abandonada en el altar por estúpida! ¡Ahora! ¡Te estoy dando más de lo que ese imbécil de Ciel jamás te ofreció...ni ofrecerá!

Lizzy tuvo la sensación de que Alois sabia más de lo que debía.

\- ¡No se dé que me hablas! - Elizabeth no quería mirarlo, no podía mirarlo.

\- ¡Te escuche llamarlo! ¡"Ciel"! ¡"Ciel"! - El rubio no se dio cuenta para cuando poco a poco una gota escarlata se deslizo por su mano, la sangría se había abierto.

\- ¡Cállate!

El conde tiro de la cama a Lizzy, jalándola del brazo hasta el escritorio de la habitación en donde, de un manotazo e ignorando los gemidos de la menor, coloco el papel y la pluma; justo antes de sentarla contra su voluntad.

\- ¡FIRMA!

\- ¡NO!

Alois levanto la mano, deseoso de abofetear esa linda boca sonrosada hasta volverla carmín, cuando se dio cuenta de la mancha de sangre que de por sí, cubría toda su palma hasta impregnarse en su fina camisa de seda marfil.

Contemplo horrorizado a la menor, quien comenzaba a empalidecer y jadeaba entrecortadamente. Elizabeth apenas podía mantenerse sentada, su cabeza descansando sobre el costado de la silla; similar a una muñeca descolocada.

\- N-no...firmare...

Alois, sin comprenderlo, se sintió invadido por esa mirada esmeralda, tan fuerte y llena de fuego.

El mayor bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de las huellas carmesís causadas por su propia mano, la sangría de Lizzy la estaba debilitando, su rostro comenzaba a notarse pálido.

¿Que debía hacer? Una parte de su mente le advertía que la dejara sola, se largara y fingiera que había muerto por causas naturales; pero la otra...

¡Bah! ¡Lo haría!

Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por segundo en esos momentos, procesando en que afectaría y beneficiaria a su persona la perdida de otra de sus muchas "queridas".

Definitivamente, no podría ser tan malo.

¡Adiós preocupaciones, adiós compromiso y adiós a esa puta barata!

Si, lo había decidido.

Tomo el papel y lo doblo con extrema lentitud, saboreando la determinación de su macabro dictamen.

Sonrió, abrazado por la sombra de la habitación. Eso se buscaba por meterse con el Rey, esa mocosa tendría todo lo que se merecía.

Ugh, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez se vería obligado a pagar por el funeral. Humm, funeral era igual a "compadecimiento", lo que le otorgaba fiestas de reanimación, mujeres interesadas en darles su más _sentido_ pésame; sin olvidar de las acciones que le ofrecerían como consuelo. Hola a su antigua vida...

No había nada que perder, y mucho que ganar.

Recogió la pluma, arrebatándola de la muñeca amoratada de la menor quien ya no ponía resistencia alguna.

Dispuso sus pasos a zancadas por el cuarto hacia la puerta secreta detrás de un espejo, cuando escucho un suave sollozo.

\- A-lois...

Era extraño. Hacía semanas que la rubia no le llamaba por su nombre. Pero lo más curioso, es que él nunca la había visto llorar...

Su mirada le traiciono y se volvió sobre su hombro a observarla por pura inercia.

Lizzy extendía una mano hacia él, con las llamas de sus ojos titilando, como velas apunto de apagarse.

\- Yo...- La menor susurro algo que, sin entender por qué, obligo al rubio a regresar sus pasos y, aun extrañado por sus propias acciones, se inclino para escuchar mejor. - rechace... las demás propuestas...para casarme...- Jadeo un poco, su corazón iba rápido, tratando de bombear más sangre a los órganos importantes, causando que la hemorragia continuara a una velocidad peligrosa. - …antes de la tuya...

Esto último causo un escalofrió en el Conde, ¿que se supone que significaba eso?

Una sonrisa burlona que realmente se manifestó para encubrir sus nervios recorrió el rostro ligeramente aterrado del mayor.

\- Entonces, eres más estúpida de lo que yo pensé.

Las gotas carmesí comenzaban a formar un charco en el suelo, la mano muerta de Lizzy aún se extendía hasta él, rosando su camisa de seda blanca.

\- Tal vez...yo te quería...

Alois sintió otra descarga eléctrica más fuerte que la anterior acelerando su pulso

¡¿A QUE VENIA ESO?!

Sintió las enormes ganas de clavar esa pluma una y otra vez sobre su cuerpo, pero si lo hacía, se arruinaría la coartada y lo arrestarían. Esa era la razón por la que se contenía...¿cierto?

Elizabeth bajo la cabeza, los jadeos se habían sustituido por respiraciones profundas y cada vez más lentas, su corazón se estaba dando por vencido…

\- Ya que... si él venía por mí alguna vez...yo sabía…que tú no permitirías que entrara... - Susurro lo último, alcanzando finalmente a atrapar con sus finos dedos la tela del mayor, sujetándola con poca fuerza.

Los aqua de Alois se dirigieron hacia el agarre mientras temblaba casi imperceptiblemente por todo lo que estaba tratando de asimilar en esos momentos.

Asique eso era...Protección.

\- Oye...

El rubio dejo que la mano se desprendiera lentamente de él, y al hacerlo, un impulso le obligo a sujetar la muñeca de la menor con fuerza.

\- ¡O-Oye…! – La mirada esmeralda de Lizzy ya no lo estaba enfocando, parecía como si el brillo hubiese desaparecido casi por completo. - ¡O-OYE, TU! ¡N-NIÑATA!¡N-NO TE MUERAS! ¡T-TU…! - Un fuerte ardor recorrió su cuerpo entero, al zarandear a Elizabeth, está ya no respondió. Corrió a la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo y grito a todo pulmón. - ¡CLAUDE! ¡LLAMA A UN PUTO MEDICO!

El rubio cargo el cuerpo más cerca de él regresándola a la cama solo para volver a vendar la herida. Temblando, se llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¡L-la había dejado morir...! ¡Esa era la idea inicialmente, p-pero no después de escuchar todo aquello! ¡N-no ahora!

Alguien lo necesitaba.

Después de Luca, nadie... ¡¿P-pero porque?!

Alois sintió un ligero picor en los ojos y supo de inmediato que no podía dejarla morir. No se explicaba por qué y se negaba rotundamente a comprenderlo, pero simplemente, como un niño pequeño en un arrebato de frustración, comenzó a sacudir a la menor en la cama.

\- ¡V-Vamos! ¡Despierta, Idiota! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

Paula llego corriendo y tan pronto lo hizo, se acerco a su Ama, volteándola hasta abrir el corset de hilos finos que revelaba la espalda de la menor. El conde contemplo asombrado los sellos del contrato de Elizabeth sobre toda su suave piel. Las alas de Paula se desplegaron y la mariposa dorada en la espalda de la rubia brillo casi cegadoramente.

Paula se alejo, volviendo poco a poco a su forma mortal, tan pronto lo consiguió, cayó al suelo exhausta.

Alois no entendía nada.

\- ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN! - grito cabreado.

Claude hizo acto de presencia ante su Amo y luego de verificar con una sutil mirada que él estuviera a salvo, le tomo el pulso a la menor.

\- Esta viva.

\- Por poco...- Sentencio la castaña, observando con firmeza al Conde junto a ella, sabiendo que él era el responsable de todo.

Alois se sintió aliviado, aliviado y culpable. Bajo la cabeza lentamente y alejándose a paso lento, salió de la habitación por la puerta principal cada vez con más impulso.

Paula sostenía su brazo adolorida, Claude olisqueo el oxigeno, ese olor...

\- ¿Se ha cortado?

\- No es nada.

\- Déjeme ver.

Paula quiso negarse, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, la manga de su vestido había sido gentilmente rasgada hasta el hombro apenas por la punta afilada de los cuchillos de oro del pelinegro.

Claude se asombro por lo encontrado.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?... - Susurro sin darse cuenta.

\- No es de importancia. Le pido que se marche. - Escondió su brazo en un movimiento brusco y el mayordomo se levanto igual.

Claude se vio obligado a morderse la mejilla internamente con sus dientes afilados y la mirada titilando entre lo demoniaco y su disfraz humano.

El brazo de Paula contaba con una sangría idéntica a la de Lizzy, solo que en esta, la hemorragia continuaba bajando apetitosamente.

\- Morirás.

\- No, no es así. - Sonrió triste la mujer. - Me parece...que dejamos los postres en la cocina. ¿Sería mucha molestia...?

\- En lo absoluto.

El mayordomo salió del cuarto en un parpadeo, dejando a ambas damas solas en la habitación.

Paula cubrió gentilmente con una sábana la espalda de su Ama mientras su herida poco a poco se cerraba en su brazo.

.

.

.

Le tomaría cerca de quince días a Elizabeth para recuperarse y lograr ponerse en pie por más de una hora. En todo ese tiempo, ni el conde ni ella se habían topado ni por equivocación.

Alois parecía evitarla y eso estaba bien…sin embargo…desde que le había confesado lo que le había hecho escogerlo y sobre todo…luego de escuchar de los propios labios de su mucama lo arrepentido y errático que se comportaba el rubio (y en esto podía confiar ciegamente, pues los ángeles podían leer los corazones mortales mejor que nadie.), un sentimiento extraño comenzó a desarrollarse en su interior…Se sentía algo…inquieta al no saber de él ni siquiera para la cena…

Ahora mismo, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión al medio día, se dio cuenta de algo, ignorando sin querer la conversación que su mucama mantenía con ella para relajarla y centrarla como estricta orden médica.

Paula siguió caminando y hablando sobre la nueva receta que había aprendido en un libro de repostería mientras su ama se quedaba plasmada, mirando a través de la ventana hacia el jardín.

Había galicias…

¡Y también…!

Corrió a pesar de sentirse aun torpe y patosa con esos zapatos y aquel vestido tan rebuscado.

Corrió incluso cuando Paula le grito desde atrás y trato de alcanzarla.

Corrió hasta que-…

\- P-pero…- Jadeo sin poderlo creer. Los jardines Trancy estaban cubiertos en rosas, galicias y otras flores que en su vida había visto de colores y aromas extravagantes. – ¿C-como…? - Su delicado tocado se había arruinado por completo, soltando su cabello hasta llegar por debajo de su cadera en ondulados hilos dorados.

\- ¡Hey! ¡¿Acaso estas tratando de dejarme parado como idiota en el altar ahora a mí?! – Grito Alois desde la ventana de su despacho.

Lizzy se giró para mirarlo sin entender. Trato de mantener la compostura y respirar menos agitada, pero le resultaba casi imposible.

Los ojos aqua del conde se mesclaron con sus esmeraldas intensamente. El rubio la contemplaba tan entretenido que pronto frunció el seño indignado.

\- ¡No te muevas! – Ordeno, antes de desaparecer del umbral del balcón.

Elizabeth jadeo un poco más, y sintiéndose invadida por un hormigueo nervioso en el vientre, trato de arreglarse como podía el cabello, antes de que uno de los trillizos de Alois aparecieran frente a ella (decepcionándola levemente). Pronto mostro una suave sonrisa hacia el atento joven quien la había ayudado muchas veces en sus preparativos al igual que sus hermanos.

El demonio se inclinó lentamente con una bandeja de plata en las manos y una nota apenas doblada sobre ella.

\- Gracias, Timber.

La rubia tomo la nota entre sus delicados dedos y la abrió suavemente.

" _Escucha bien, bruja. No hago esto por ti, que quede claro. Simplemente me di cuenta que mi estupendo jardín se veía terrible sin color. Mis perfectos gustos hicieron lo de siempre y espero que tú, como mi próxima esposa, te esfuerces por prever estos desastres y arreglarlos antes de ocasionarme más disgustos, para varias…Rayos, ¿es que acaso tengo que hacer todo yo…?_ "

El trillizo se dio cuenta de cómo la sonrisa de Elizabeth volvía a sus labios lentamente a medida que releía la "carta" una y otra vez.

\- Pluma, por favor. – Le pidió, cubriendo con su mano sus labios pues la sonrisa se negaba a borrarse de su rostro.

El mayordomo asintió y desapareció por un microsegundo antes de volver con lo que le pedía la menor.

\- ¡Señorita! – Paula por fin llego y justo después de detenerse junto a su ama, comenzó a jadear verdaderamente agotada, su corazón explotaría si daba un paso más.

Timber observo a la castaña en silencio antes de alejarse cautelosamente de ella, pues la luz que emanaba le provocaba ciertos instintos que por orden de Claude, debía reprimir…claro, si no quería ser destrozado junto a sus hermanos por meterse en la presa de su maestro…

Lizzy ignoro los lloriqueos de su mucama por un segundo mientras su mano escribía al otro lado del papel con leve picardía. Una alegría y alivio indescriptible le estaban llenando por dentro a medida que redactaba.

Alois no era ni por asomo como Ciel, eso le quedaba claro. Pero quizás…quizás eso era lo que necesitaba…

\- S-Señorita…¿me escucha? – Sollozo la castaña, antes de quedarse pasmada al ver a la marquesa directamente a los ojos.

La rubia había recobrado por un momento, el brillo que había perdido en sus ojos años antes.

.

Alois firmaba algunas cosas cuando de repente, el demonio que había enviado para vigilar a Elizabeth y entregarle su recado, volvió y le ofreció el mismo papel entintado al reverso de la hoja.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Timber? – La verdad no le importaba la opinión del demonio (tampoco esperaba obtenerla, sinceramente.)Pero le parecía curioso que la menor quisiera contestarle de esa manera tan…infantil.

¿No estaba enojada con él? ¿No lo reñiría ella misma en persona?

Completamente a la defensiva, tomo el papel bruscamente de la bandeja y lo desplego (casi desesperado), preparándose para lanzarlo contra el basurero y mandar a la maldita mocosa rubia hacia su territorio más alejado si había algo que no le gustara en él.

" _No podría ser de otra manera, Conde Trancy. Espero entiendas ahora que he llegado para quedarme a tu lado. Te será muy difícil deshacerte de mí. P.D: Me agradan tus gustos._ "

Mientras tanto, Claude examino peligrosamente al trillizo, buscando en su mirada demoniaca algún indicio de deseo indebido para con el ser de luz que ahora mismo vivía bajo su mismo techo. Paula era de su propiedad. Su presa. Si alguno de los demonios con los que compartía servidumbre se atrevía a siquiera olisquear su alma, seria destripado y cocinado por él.

Alois sintió algo extraño invadirle el estómago. Releyó las líneas una y otra vez, deseando secretamente encontrar algo nuevo que le ayudara a entender que estaba sintiendo.

A pesar de haberla amenazado de muerte…casi abandonado y maltratado física y psicológicamente…A Elizabeth le gustaba algo de él…siquiera lo consideraba y no había corrido o negado contacto con él luego de lo ocurrido…

\- Fuera. Todos. – Ordeno y los demonios desaparecieron en el acto.

Aunque sabía que era observado en casi todo momento, el rubio volvió a leer la nota antes de guardarla preciadamente…casi posesivo, en el cajón de su escritorio.

"… _Espero entiendas ahora que he llegado para quedarme a tu lado…"_

Se recostó en su silla y cerrando los ojos por un momento, dejando que sus pestañas negras acariciaran sus mejillas con la gracia que le caracterizaba.

"… _Te será muy difícil deshacerte de mi…_ "

Suspiro, sintiendo calor fastidiarle en la cara y una jodida punzada mandarle cosquillas desde la boca del estómago.

\- Arg….ya me di cuenta, Bruja…- Pero aunque el rubio no se atreviera a aceptarlo…eso ya no le parecía tan molesto como antes…

Quizás la idea de mandarla lejos de él se había quedado encerrada en el cajón junto a aquella simple e informal nota…

.

.

.

 **(*) Sangria: En la antigüedad, los médicos utilizaban este método para estabilizar la presión arterial y otras cosas. Es una insicion profunda en la vena del antebrazo :)**

.

 **¿Qué tal? Comienza a agradarles? A mí me encanta!**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo!**

 **Por favor! No olviden comentar! Amo los Reviews y en cierta manera *Apenada* Son garantía de que más personas disfruten esta historia! (ya saben, los reviews son igual a calidad para muchas personas y blah blah blah)**

 **Un abrazo enorme!**

 **Continuare antes de irme de viaje!**

 **Espero muy ansiosa sus comentarios! Felices Fiestas!**

 **Mii-chan fuera!**


End file.
